To See You Sleeping
by Orenji Yume
Summary: sequel to Winter's Night A oneshot AyamexRitsu fic. Pls R&R!


_To See You Sleeping by Orenji Yume_

_An Ayame/Ritsu one-shot fic (sequel to 'Winter's Night')_

**Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: This fic is mainly on Ayame/Ritsu, though this time, it has more characters involved than before. It doesn't really take place at any particular part of the series. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Timidly, Ritsu knocked on the door. He was wearing a purple kimono with floral patterns dappled on it, and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. Upon hearing a response, he opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Shigure sitting down. Bowing, Ritsu shuffled his feet and sat down next to Shigure, placing a basket of fruits on the table, keeping his head down.

"How rare, what brings you here, Ritsu?" Shigure asked, as he eyed the fruits.

Muttering, Ritsu replied, "The other time I visited, I brought books on fruits instead of fruits...so...I decided to..." Looking up, he eyes widened. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, no..." Shigure answered, as he picked up one or two of the fruits. "Thanks, Ritsu. Anything else?"

Ritsu leaned forward, "Really? Am I disturbing you? Did I come at a bad time?"

"Apparently...yes," Shigure smiled.

"I'M SO SORRY!!! I'LL LEAVE NOW AND NOT BOTHER YOU ANY FURTHER!!!" Shigure was pulling Ritsu back.

Just then, Tohru appeared and spotted Ritsu, "Hi, Ritsu. I didn't hear you come in. Would you like some tea?"

"NO! DON'T TROUBLE YOURSELF BECAUSE OF ME! AND ANYWAY, I'M LEAVING ALREADY!!!"

Shigure sighed and raised a finger, poking Ritsu at the side. Immediately, Ritsu fell onto the floor. Seeing this, Tohru excused herself as she went to get some tea. Ritsu sat up and looked down. Shigure put the basket of fruits aside and told Ritsu.

"You should control youself," Shigure began. "I didn't say that you needed to leave."

Ritsu was already teary-eyed, "But-"

Shigure cut him in before Ritsu could continue, "You see, we're about to leave on a trip soon. So we may not be able to accommodate you very well. Unless..." He smiled slyly. "You join us!"

At that moment, Tohru had come in with the tea and served it. As she heard Shigure's words, she blinked. Turning to Shigure, then to Ritsu, she froze slightly, until she finally recovered.

"J-join us?"

Ritsu shook his head, "No, I can't spoil your plans. And besides, I haven't prepared anything-"

"We'll settle it!" Shigure raised his hand, and then faced Tohru. "Yes?"

Blinking, Tohru quickly raised her hand as well, "Yes!"

Bowing, Ritsu said, "Thank you. You're all so kind." She looked up and asked. "But what about Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun?"

"Don't bother about those two," Shigure assured him. "They won't mind you."

……On the bus……

"WHAT'S RITSU DOING HERE?!?!?!" Kyou demanded.

Shigure smiled, "Because we invited him."

"SINCE WHEN DID WE AGREE TO THIS?!?!?!"

Yuki sighed, "You probably made him come along without our consent."

"No," Shigure answered, and he turned to Tohru. "You agreed too, right?"

Laughing, Tohru responded, "Yeah...since Ritsu came, I thought that it wasn't nice to reject him..."

Yuki and Kyou fell silent, stealing hard glares at Shigure from time to time. Confused, Ritsu looked from one person to another, not knowing what to say.

……At the mansion……

"The waterfall's pretty," Tohru stared.

Shigure brought out a fan, "It was good idea of mine, wasn't it?"

"I still think you have a motive," Yuki commented.

"Don't be so suspicious of me," Shigure frowned. "Why do I have such relatives who don't believe me. All I wanted was for us to enjoy ourselves."

Kyou huffed, "Never."

Going up to Ritsu, Shigure asked, "You believe me, right?"

"I believe you, Shigure-kun," Ritsu smiled.

And then, he went up to Tohru, "Tohru?"

"Huh?" Tohru was clueless, before she nodded in response.

"I still don't believe you," Kyou crossed his arms.

Yuki stared at Shigure hard, "Could it be...?"

Shigure wagged his finger, "Instead of suspecting me, why not you three go out for a nice stroll?" Facing Ritsu, he smiled. "You can stay here..."

Without any objection, Ritsu nodded, "Okay."

As Tohru, Yuki and Kyou left, Ritsu was left with Shigure. Shigure merely sat down and beckoned Ritsu to do so as well. After waiting for a while, the door opened and a figure appeared.

"A good morning to all!" Ayame announced aloud, dressed in his usual red Chinese clothing along with a long, white shirt beneath.

Shigure stood up to welcome Ayame, "I've been waiting for you."

Laughing, Ayame smiled, "I'm here now!"

Both of them giving each other thumbs up, they laughed. Looking behind Shigure, Ayame saw Ritsu.

Going up to Ritsu, Ayame greeted, "Hello, Ritsu! What're you doing here?"

"So sorry, Ayame-kun," Ritsu bowed. "Maybe I should leave now-"

"No need for that," Ayame shook his head. And then he faced Shigure. "So, why did you want us all to come to this trip?"

Shigure frowned, "Even you don't believe me?"

"Of course not!" Ayame cried out. "Even if the whole world is against you, I'll still be on your side!"

Winking, Shigure replied, "Thank you, Ayame!"

"No problem, Shigure!"

And then, Shigure suddenly requested, "Why not you and Ritsu go out for a little while?"

Ayame turned to Ritsu, "Oh yes!" Pulling Ritsu, Ayame waved. "We shall be on our way then! Bye, Shigure!"

"Huh? Oh, if it's alright..."

"Bye, Ayame! Bye, Ritsu!" Shigure waved, smirking. As the door closed, Shigure laughed to himself.

……Back at Shigure's house……

'Gone for a little trip. Please don't look me up till I come back. Signed, Sohmou Shigure' Mi had her head in her hands as she cried out loud. "NOO!!!"

She fell to her knees and sat there crying.

……Outside……

"So, where did those three go?" Ayame asked.

Blushing, as he felt Ayame's hand against his, Ritsu murmured, "Went out for a stroll...probably to see the waterfall..."

"Ah...yes," Ayame replied. "One must learn to appreciate beauty, just like me!" He laughed. And then he grabbed Ritsu's hands and faced him. "So...what brought you here? I wasn't told of you."

Ritsu widened his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been here at all! Everyone said that they didn't mind me, but I guess they're just too kind to say that I'm too troublesome! I SHOULD LEAVE!!!"

As he was about to run off, Ayame brought his hands to Ritsu's face and silenced him with a kiss. Immediately, Ritsu felt weak, and nearly fell if it weren't for Ayame, as his hands slid down to Ritsu's waist, supporting Ritsu. Meanwhile, Ritsu was already weak from Ayame's kiss, when Ayame's hands went to his waist, Ritsu could feel his face reddening deeply, and he felt hot all over. But slowly, Ritsu closed his eyes and let Ayame lead him in. It grew deeper, and it was only a while before Ayame pulled away.

Still having his arms around Ritsu, Ayame brought the younger boy into a warm embrace. Ritsu was flushed in the face, and what had happened before was still a bit of a fuzz to him. As Ayame placed a hand to Ritsu's cheek, his alluring green eyes staring at Ritsu. Looking down in embarrassment, Ritsu did not dare look at Ayame in the eye.

"I think I know why Shigure asked you along," Ayame finally broke the awkward silence.

Blinking, Ritsu looked at Ayame, "Huh?"

Shaking his head, Ayame'a arms fell from Ritsu and he looked ahead, "Since we're here, we might as well not waste our time."

"Huh?"

In response, Ayame took Ritsu's hand and led him through the labyrinth of trees, "Don't worry! Since I'm here, we won't get lost!" He added with a laugh. "Just follow me!"

Nodding, Ritsu followed Ayame's lead blindly, believing in Ayame fully. He felt at ease with Ayame, and not even the slightest thought of getting lost occurred to Ritsu. 'We won't get lost...'

……Evening……

"Oh! We're just in time for dinner!" Ayame chuckled.

Shigure had both hands wide open; as if ready for a hug, "Welcome back, you two."

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!?!?!" Kyou pointed at Ayame, body frozen.

Yuki stared at Shigure, "You invited him, didn't you?"

Tohru spoke, "Hello, Ayame-kun. Hello, Ritsu-kun."

"Leave at once! I don't wish to see you,"

Going up to Yuki, Ayame had his hands over Yuki's, "Don't be so cold, Yuki. Let's take this as another opportunity to make our brotherhood deeper!"

Still pointing at Ayame, Kyou shouted, "WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!?!?!"

Ritsu merely sat down next to Tohru, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Tohru shook her head. "You didn't."

Kyou stared from Ayame, to Ritsu, "FIRST RITSU TAGS ALONG, AND NOW AYAME'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!"

Soon, Ritsu had both hands to his face, and was running around, "I'M SO SORRY FOR COMING ALONG!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO YOUR PLACE AT ALL!!!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR INTRUDING YOUR TRIP!!!!!! I SHOULD LEAVE!!!!!!!!"

"Now the place's more lively!" Shigure remarked with a smile.

……Nighttime……

Opening the door, Ayame gave a small wave, "Hello, Ritsu. I'll be sleeping with you tonight."

With a deep blush creeping up to his face, Ritsu bowed, "O-okay...I'm so sorry for taking up your space. I always bring trouble to others. I-"

"Don't worry," Ayame went up to the smaller boy and winked. "I'm sure it'll be a pleasurable experience."

"Y-yes, Ayame-kun..." Ritsu looked down, arms straight and hands clasped together.

Frowing slightly, Ayame teased, "Don't you welcome me? I guess not...I'll just have to leave and-"

With tears already in his light brown eyes, Ritsu apologised, "IT'S NOT THAT! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SAD!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU DEPRESSED AND IN THE END-"

Laughing, Ayame patted Ritsu on the head, "Glad to hear that. Let's go to sleep now."

Nodding in agreement, Ritsu laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Ayame sat down next to him.

"Want me to keep you company?"

Ritsu gazed at Ayame, wide-eyed, not knowing what to say in return. Smiling gently, Ayame laid down next to him in a distance, with his arms folded behind his head. Seeing this, Ritsu somehow felt assured and shut his eyes, turning to his side to sleep. Watching Ritsu's body rise and fall as he breathed softly, Ayame could not resist his heart from melting slightly. He continued to observe Ritsu for some time, before he could fell his eyelids getting heavy. Rubbing them, he prevented himself from dozing off to sleep this time.

Lifting a hand, Ayame started running his fingers through Ritsu's hair. Just then, Ritsu stirred in his sleep. A bit surprised, Ayame drew his hand away as Ritsu turned over to face him.

"Still not asleep?" Ayame asked with genuine concern.

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?" Ritsu whispered.

Chuckling to himself, Ayame answered, "You didn't...I was awake this whole time..."

Ritsu reddened in the face, "Oh..."

"Why? Couldn't fall asleep because of my presence?"

Turning even redder, Ritsu kept quiet. Ayame brought Ritsu closer to him and wrapped his arms around the caramel-haired boy.

"Come here..."

Placing a light kiss upon Ritsu's forehead, Ayame stroked Ritsu's hair. Enjoying Ayame's touch, Ritsu snuggled in his arms, resting his head against Ayame's chest. Ayame began kissing Ritsu's hair, and pulled him even closer towards his body. Slowly, Ritsu's arms went up to Ayame's neck, and for the first time, Ritsu locked eyes with Ayame, and then their lips met. A bit startled at first by Ritsu's action, Ayame quickly recovered as Ritsu's kiss started to grow more intense. Returning the kiss, Ayame gladly welcomed this gesture of Ritsu's. Soon, the two broke the kiss.

"So...dear Ritsu here is beginning to feel the burning passion inside you," Ayame smirked.

Ritsu drew himself away from Ayame slightly, "I'm so sorry, if that bothered you then-"

"Oh no," Ayame cut in. "I wasn't the least bothered by that. In fact, it was rather delicious..." Lifting Ritsu's chin with his finger delicately, Ayame said softly, and a bit seductively. "I definitely wouldn't mind experiencing it again...what's your opinion, Ritsu?"

The younger boy's face was flushed, and he only mumbled a few words that Ayame could not make out. But taking that as a consent, Ayame brushed Ritsu's hair behind and waited for Ritsu to move. Gradually, Ritsu leaned forward towards Ayame, and soon their lips made contact once again. This time, Ayame took the chance to slip his tongue through. When Ritsu felt it, he was a bit withdrawn, for this was considered something new to him. But Ayame led him through and got him used to it, till Ritsu finally dared to do the same to Ayame. Passion grew, and so did the kiss. Until Ritsu drew away, a bit reluctant to let it end. Ayame smiled and pecked him on the forehead.

"We'll take it slowly..." He made the smaller boy look at him in the eye. "And I think you're tired, get some rest..."

Smiling back at Ayame, Ritsu did as Ayame told him, and soon was fast asleep. Lying on his side, Ayame continued to observe Ritsu sleeping. 'To see you sleeping...is definitely one of the many joys...' With that thought in his mind, Ayame closed his eyes and let his other conscious took over him.

……The next morning……

"Ah, you're awake," Ayame commented as Ritsu blinked opened his eyes. "Good morning to you, Ritsu."

Realising that he was being spoken to, Ritsu scrambled to his feet and bowed, "Good morning, Ayame-kun." And then raising his head, Ritsu blushed lightly. "About last night..."

"Don't worry," Ayame assured Ritsu, and then he went to the door. "I'll be on my way first then." He waved and went out.

Walking down the corridor, Ayame found his way to Shigure, who was in the living room reading the papers. Siting down opposite him, Ayame kept quiet, watching him, until he finally spoke his mind.

"Did you deliberately invite Ritsu along?"

Shigure peeked above the papers, "Why?"

"Nothing..." Ayame dismissed the matter. "Thank you..."

Smiling, Shigure went back to reading the papers. Ayame gazed back at where he had come from, and smiled to himself. 'Thank you...for letting me see what was behind his frantic face...behind those doors...' Recalling last night, Ayame thought to himself. 'To see him sleeping...was so peaceful...'

_END_


End file.
